


Everybody Talks

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alternate universe of This World Inverted: Everything is finally out in the open, Alec knows Magnus is a warlock, Magnus is over pushing Alec away because he doesn't deserve him. Buuuut, everybody talks and there's still more to say.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Alec sees Magnus' warlock mark for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I KNOW I've had requests for this/just people mentioning they'd want to see something like this/other things but there's too many too mention, please just know I love and appreciate you, anyone who prompted anything, anyone who just mentioned something small, anything and everything, thank you and I love you. 
> 
> Let the countdown to the end of everything begin... (that sounds depressing, it isn't!)
> 
> Title from Everybody Talks by Neon Trees
> 
> (*crosses fingers that no one mentions the horrid synopsis*)

Alec closed his eyes, sighing. Even with them closed, though, he could still Magnus clearly in his mind. Smooth brown skin, hair flopping in his face. Somehow managing to be the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen even when he was dressed in sweats and an old shirt with holes in it.

Alec groaned, opening his eyes and letting his head fall forward onto the counter. He needed to concentrate, he reminded himself, not sit around daydreaming about Magnus.

It wasn’t really Alec’s fault he was daydreaming, he’d planned on going over there tonight, they were going to have dinner, talk, but he’d had to cancel because he had too much work to do. Work he should’ve been doing right then. There was a big party coming up and he needed to get a sample book ready for his client’s approval the next day.

In the hour he’d been home, he’d made coffee, thought about Magnus. Got out his work, thought about Magnus. And finally, stared at the blank sample book and thought about Magnus.

Alec groaned again, rubbing his face. His mind was preoccupied with a million things — Magnus, questions he had for Magnus, words he should say to Magnus, thoughts about what he wanted to do…er talk to about with Magnus, and then the ever present: I should be working — so he didn’t hear the fairly loud and obnoxious knocking on his apartment door at first.

The knocking only got louder and more insistent, making the door vibrate. Alec startled, nearly falling off the stool he was sitting on at the kitchen counter. Recovering quickly, he calmly walked to the door. Frowning, he pulled the door open. When he saw who was waiting on the other side, his frown only deepened.

“Um…hello?”

Raphael and Ragnor stood there, glaring at Alec for some reason Alec had no idea what was. Raphael bared his teeth, which grew sharper as he practically hissed. Right, Alec thought, vampire. Alec’s gaze however, was focused on Ragnor’s head. He’d only seen Ragnor once or twice, in the shop with Magnus and the few times Alec had gone with Magnus for weekly drinks with them. Every time, Ragnor had been in the same pajamas and sleeping on the bar. Alec was positive however, that Ragnor had never had horns before.

“Lovely, aren’t they? I’m quite proud of them,” Ragnor grinned, pushing passed a stunned Alec. He took a few steps into Alec’s apartment while Raphael hissed once more.

“Ew. This place…it’s so tiny,” Ragnor said, eyes growing wide as he stopped just inside the door, eyes taking in Alec’s tiny apartment.

Raphael abruptly stopped glaring and closed his mouth. He looked towards Ragnor, pushing him further into the room. “Not badly decorated, though,” Raphael commented.

Alec was thoroughly confused as he shut the door behind them. He’d never spent much time with Magnus’ — very strange — friends and he had no idea how they even knew where he lived.

Alec followed them as they flopped down on his couch, still looking around the apartment.

Alec perched on the edge of his armchair, raising an eyebrow as they whispered back and forth to each other. “How’d you know where I live?” he finally asked.

Raphael looked over and hissed again. Alec was very proud of the fact that he didn’t react.

“Raph, I think you may be losing your touch,” Ragnor laughed. Then turned a glare to Alec. “Aren’t you going to offer your guests a drink?”

Alec shrugged. “Wasn’t planning on it. Considering I don’t even know why you’re here.”

Raphael scoffed, sharing a look with Ragnor who looked astonished. “Can you believe him? We’ve come here to save his relationship and he won’t even offer us a drink,” Ragnor grumbled.

Raphael shook his head, “Maybe the mundane really is not good enough for our Magnus.”

“Might be,” Ragnor replied. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of scotch and two glasses appeared on the table in front of them.

Alec started and stared. He hadn’t seen Magnus do much magic yet. His eyes must’ve widened comically he guessed, when Ragnor and Raphael started laughing.

“Think that’s impressive, just wait,” Ragnor said, winking when Alec looked back up.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Why are you here again?”

Raphael calmly poured them each a glass, they clinked glasses and swallowed it whole, dragging the moment out to be dramatic. They glanced at each other, then Alec, who only just managed not to roll his eyes again.

“Shall we?” Ragnor asked.

“ _Sí_.”

They cracked their knuckles simultaneously, glaring at Alec who was sure it was supposed to be frightening but wasn’t actually frightened.

Alec raised an eyebrow, “Are you two together?” he asked, waving a hand between them.

Raphael scoffed, and Ragnor gave him a hurt look. “Really? Like you could do so much better.”

Raphael shrugged and Ragnor scooted away from him on the couch, turning back to Alec with a sad smile. “Alas, we are soulmates but Raph is in denial. He won’t even sleep with me.”

“You are straight,” Raphael said, throwing his hands in the air.

Ragnor shook his head at Alec, “It’s a tragedy on the level of the Greeks.”

“We must talk,” Raphael interrupted, glaring first at Ragnor who pouted, and then Alec who was still so confused but growing more amused by the second. “About Magnus.”

The small smile at the corner of Alec’s mouth faded away, his stomach sinking and heart skipping.

Ragnor sat up, pouring another drink while glaring at Alec, all cheer gone from his eyes. “Why are you treating our friend like this?”

“Magnus may be an idiota sometimes,” Raphael added.

“But he’s our idiot,” Ragnor finished.

“And he’s worth it,” Raphael added, giving Ragnor a pointed look.

Ragnor glanced at him, eyes widening. Looking back to Alec, Ragnor nodded over and over, trying to be convincing and Alec found his amusement returning. “Oh. Of course. Magnus Bane may be a pain in the ass but he’s worth every minute of that.”

They both paused for a moment and Alec would’ve sworn they were communicating to each other silently. Was that another power they had, as…downworlders? As a vampire and a warlock? Could they talk telepathically? Alec chewed his lip, waiting.

Ragnor turned back to him, swallowing the last of his third drink, and wiping his mouth. “The truth is…”

Raphael picked up the thought. “Magnus hasn’t been Magnus for…so long now.”

“But when he’s with you…” Ragnor finished, trailing off.

And yeah, Alec got why Ragnor said they were soulmates as the two glared at each other and then Alec once again.

Alec frowned, he was calm again, all signs of panicking gone but… He didn’t quite understand why they were there. It’d only been two days since Alec last saw Magnus, they’d talked, not about the most important things but still, they’d talked. They…they weren’t still fighting or whatever they’d been doing…were they?

“So, fix this or we break you,” Ragnor snapped, thumping his hand down on the coffee table and making Alec jump.

Raphael turned to Ragnor with a look. Ragnor’s eyes widened, “What? This wasn’t the part where we threaten him? I thought this was the part where we threaten him?” Ragnor turned to Alec, looking bashful. “Sorry?”

Raphael scoffed, standing to move around the apartment, picking up random things and putting them down in the wrong spot. “Magnus…he hasn’t felt this way in years and you’re just going to throw it all away for something as simple as him being an immortal four hundred plus warlock?” Raphael finally asked.

Ragnor perked up and jumped in again. “He’s an amazing man — er warlock, and you should be so lucky that he loves you, you know.”

Alec had had enough by then. Jumping to his feet, he crossed the room to where Raphael was tossing his archery trophy from one hand to another. He yanked it out of the vampire’s grip, earning a death glare.

Setting it back on the shelf, Alec breathed deeply.

“Another thing—”

“Shut up!” Alec shouted, cutting Ragnor off. When he turned around, he found the warlock giving him a hurt look, complete with puppy dog eyes. “Don’t you think I know that? I love him too, but he lied and I’m _trying_. I don’t even care about the fucking warlock thing!” Alec trailed off then, wondering why he was confessing this to them.

“What’d he say? What’d you say?” Raphael asked, turning from Rangor to Alec and then back.

Ragnor however, would not be stopped, continuing his spiel. “Do you have any idea how this has been destroying him? He’s four hundred years old and he had an actual panic attack, worrying about how you would react.”

Alec stopped in place as he returned to the living room.

“He knows he should’ve told you, but he was scared.”

Alec breathed slowly, in and out. The tips of his fingers were tingling and, for some reason, he was overly aware of the sensation. He…he hadn’t known.

But then he thought back, to the way Magnus had been acting before everything, how he looked progressively more exhausted by the day. All the times he opened his mouth to tell Alec something before cutting himself off. The night after their anniversary when he looked…wrecked. And Alec…Alec just kept putting it off. Letting him not say anything, wanting him to not say anything, even though it was killing them both.

Alec felt sick suddenly, swallowing dryly.

“Did you break him?” Raphael asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I think I broke him,” Ragnor replied with a small frown.

Alec blinked slowly, shaking his head. He forced a smile to his face, which wasn’t hard as Ragnor and Raphael crowded around him, peering into his face cautiously.

“First of all, why is everyone acting like I did something? He broke up with me.” Just saying the words hurt Alec more than he would’ve thought possible after the other night. He had to remind himself that everything was fine…or it would be. Soon.

“Yes, well. We told you. He’s not very smart,” Ragnor said, sharing a sad look with Raphael as they finally took a step away from Alec.

Alec shook his head. “But…there’s no need for…for this. I’m not an idiot, you know.” They shared another look. “Yeah. Well…only an idiot would let Magnus go. We’re…we’re working on it, okay? You’re a little late.”

“What?” Raphael asked, eyes narrowing.

“We…we talked okay? We’re… I don’t know. Trying?”

They turned towards each other at the same time, leaning in close but not bothering to whisper.

“Do we believe him?”

“Does this count? Catarina expressly said “fix Magnus” have we fixed him yet?”

“I think he’s going to fix him,” Raphael smirked, aiming a knowing look at Alec.

Ragnor laughed. “So we don’t have to threaten bodily harm?”

“No!” Alec snapped, tired of their antics.

Raphael looked him over, then continued his conversation. “We should help him, right?”

“We’re good people, so yes,” Ragnor nodded, staring right at Alec.

Alec was still just standing there, watching them as they moved back to his couch, flopping down. Ragnor snapped his fingers again and a third glass appeared. He poured them all a round of scotch, before magicking the glass into Alec’s hands, startling him into nearly dropping it.

Raphael sniggered.

“Now,” Ragnor said, settling back against the couch. “Tell me, dear mundane, has Magnus told you about Peru?”

***

Alec managed to keep any sudden doubts at bay, ignoring where they poked at his mind, for the hour Raphael and Ragnor spent sitting around, drinking and telling Alec stories about Magnus. Stories he only half understood as it quickly went from an actual story to Raphael and Ragnor trading laughter and the words “oh then remember what happened next?” back and forth, without ever actually saying what happened next.

The partial stories only made Alec more desperate to see Magnus, he wanted to hear all this from Magnus, or at least get to see the glare he’d be aiming at Raphael as he (in excruciating detail) explained just why Magnus was apparently banned from Peru.

Alec managed not to panic over the fact that there was so much he didn’t know about Magnus, even after they left and his apartment seemed to shrink in around Alec.

No, what he started panicking about was why they’d come in the first place. He’d been so sure, confident when telling them that he and Magnus were working on things but… Then why had they come in the first place? Had Magnus not told them? Did Magnus not think they were working on it?

Alec paced back and forth. Then, quickly got dressed, shedding his sweats and thin shirt for jeans and a warm hoodie.

***

It was the middle of the night by the time he made it to Magnus’ loft. He didn’t have to knock because the door was wide open. Alec rolled his eyes, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him.

“Just because I know you’re some super power warlock now, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop berating you about shutting and locking the door,” Alec called out, walking through the living area to where Magnus was leaning over his work table.

Magnus looked up with a smile, waving his hand so that a flash of blue made the mess on the table before him disappear. “No one can get in unless I want them too. And, in case you’ve failed to notice, no one else even lives in this building.”

Alec frowned, “Wait, really?” He tried to remember if he’d ever seen anyone else around but couldn’t think of any instance when he’d ran into one of Magnus’ neighbors.

Magnus shrugged, standing and moving around Alec, towards the kitchen, Chairman Meow and Church following loyally. “I don’t like people; why would I want neighbors?”

Alec grinned, following Magnus. This wasn’t what he came for, to just pretend everything was the same as always but… Magnus seemed so happy right then. Grinning. Joking. It wasn’t his natural form, so cheerful, Alec had always loved it.

In the kitchen, Magnus waved a hand and cat food appeared for the Chairman and Church.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You’re just showing off now, aren’t you?”

Magnus looked over his shoulder, smiling slightly. “Maybe.”

He turned around slowly, leaning against the kitchen cabinet behind him. Alec could see the worry in his eyes now, the questions, apprehension practically pouring off the shorter man.

Magnus folded his arms like he was preparing to protect himself from Alec’s words. He met Alec’s gaze then shifted his away.

“I’m sure you came here in the middle of the night for a reason,” he breathed the words out, still not looking at Alec.

Alec nodded slowly, rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up, suddenly feeling too hot. He rubbed the back of his neck before catching himself and standing straighter. He cleared his throat, staring right at Magnus even if he refused to meet his gaze.

“We’re…” he started, moving to rub his neck again. “We’re working on this, right? Trying.” Alec hated how vulnerable he felt in that moment like he was laying himself out there. More than anything, he hated how worried he was. He wanted to be sure of Magnus’ response, should’ve been sure, they’d been together for months, they should know they weren’t going to pull each other’s hearts out and stomp on them by then.

Magnus’s reply came before any sort of silence could fall between them. His eyes darting to meet Alec’s, the words coming out rushed and sincere.

“Yes. Of course.” He bit his lip, distracting Alec from the relief flooding his system. “I mean…if you want to… If—if you’ve forgiven me for pushing you away.”

Alec opened his mouth to blurt out that of course he wanted to, of course, he forgave him, but bit his tongue, hesitated; thought for a moment. Magnus’ eyes dimmed and it made Alec’s heart twist and pull in his chest but he had to think, he had to be sure of his reply.

When he answered, his voice was soft but sure, “Of course I want to. I—I want to be with you, Magnus. But…I’ll only forgive you if you’re honest with me from now on.”

The kitchen was filled with tension, with overwhelming feelings and unspoken words. And then, briefly, the sounds of the cats fighting before Magnus whistled at them and they ran off towards the bedroom.

Magnus looked back to Alec, a smile curling the edges of his mouth.

“Alec,” Magnus started, taking a step closer and staring into his eyes, looking for something before continuing, eyes lighting for a moment. “I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t tell you. Everything. I was going to but I kept letting myself get scared. I— I should’ve told you but…”

Alec shifted, turning so their eyes met. Magnus took a deep breath, in and out. “I didn’t know how to tell you… I didn’t… I didn’t expect you, Alec.”

“You surprised me,” Magnus whispered. “I didn’t expect to…fall for you. I didn’t expect for you to mean so much to me and then… Well, it’s a lot to take in, to explain. I didn’t know how. And I kept telling myself it didn’t matter or it was too late, but I promise, whatever you want to know, I’ll tell you. No more lies.”

Alec breathed hard, shallow breaths and nodded. “And you’ll stop pushing me away?” he meant it to come out in a joking manner but it was far too serious for that.

Magnus opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to find any words, settling for nodding.

Alec didn’t know when they’d gotten so close, barely an inch separating them. His eyes flickered down to Magnus’ lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, a desperate pulling in his gut, his mind zeroing in on the thought, latching onto it. But he couldn’t.

Magnus cleared his throat, looking away to give them both a moment to collect their thoughts.

“So…what are we doing?” Magnus asked, releasing a deep breath.

Alec shook his head, fighting a smile that he didn’t know where came from. “No idea.”

“Starting over?”

“No,” Alec said quickly, shaking his head and looking back down at Magnus. “No. Because then it’s like…we’re erasing everything that’s already happened. I don’t…I don’t want to erase it.”

Alec’s heart beat harder than ever, remembering what felt like millions of times they’d stood like this, close enough to touch. Magnus looking up at Alec from beneath is eyelashes, Alec staring down at Magnus, wanting nothing more than to touch him, hold him, just be infinitely closer.

Magnus swallowed, moving his head just the slightest bit in a nod and unconsciously tilting his face up towards Alec, who stepped a half an inch closer. Alec could hear Magnus breathing, practically feel his heart racing and knew he was having just as much trouble pulling air in and out as Alec was. The air was charged, practically sparking around them.

“So…let’s just…take things slow. We talk, we be honest. We…” Alec was having trouble concentrating with Magnus so close, like they hadn’t spent the last four months kissing whenever they wanted.

“Ease back into things?” Magnus supplied, voice giving away just how breathless he was. Alec nodded.

It was clear they both wanted this, to kiss each other, to collide together and never break apart again but…they couldn’t. Alec took a deep breath, finally looking away, breaking the moment as soon as their gaze broke.

Magnus cleared his throat, taking a step back. “Should we order some food?” he offered as Alec gathered his scattered thoughts, putting his mind back together now that there was breathing room between the two of them.

“Order or steal with magic?” Alec teased.

Magnus turned with a grin that caught Alec off guard, stealing the breath he’d just managed to get back.

“Chinese okay?” Magnus asked before waving his hand again. Half a dozen cartons of food appeared on the counter.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Magnus mumbled, waving his hand again. A dozen fortune cookies appeared next to it along with chopsticks.

Alec laughed, moving to grab plates. “Okay, later you’re telling me everything you can do.”

“Well, you already know a lot of what I can do.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he whipped around at the cheeky tone of voice to find Magnus looking down, away from him, blushing as much as he could.

Alec laughed, walking over to him and hip checking him, before grabbing the food.

“What brought all this up, anyway? Not that I’m not glad we’ve…finally started talking and… I’m sorry I was avoiding you and everything—”

Alec recognized Magnus’ nervous rambling and quickly shut him up. Turning to him and holding a finger up a breath away from his lips. “I mean this in the best possible way, but shut up,” he grinned.

Magnus deflated, rolling his eyes. “I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

Alec nodded, denying himself to urge to kiss away Magnus’ pout.

Alec swallowed thickly, turning back to the food before talking. “Magnus…I hate that you felt like you couldn’t tell me. I hate that you lied to me but…I’m not going to let that get in the way of us. I’m not going to let it hang between us.”

Magnus sighed, turning his back to the counter. “But…you’re just… You deserve better than that.”

Alec hated how miserable Magnus sounded, it made him angry, not at Magnus but the world at large for making Magnus think he didn’t deserve anything.

Finished filling the plates, Alec turned to the dining room table, waiting for Magnus to follow. He set the plates down before turning to lean against the table and smirking at Magnus. “Then make it up to me.”

Magnus stopped in place, meeting Alec’s eyes and rolling his own. He was completely serious when he stopped next to Alec, practically whispering. “I will. I promise.”

***

They were curled, facing each other on the couch, later that night, when Alec remembered something. He grinned, the look automatically alerting Magnus to something as he sat up straighter, eyeing Alec.

Alec laughed, “What?”

“What me? What you! Why are smiling like that?” Magnus replied, kicking out at him with socked feet.

“Like what?” Alec asked, perfectly innocently if you didn’t count the lingering smirk.

Magnus glared.

Alec laughed, catching Magnus’ foot in his hands as he tried to kick him again. “Nothing. I just forgot to tell you, Raphael and Ragnor came to see me today.”

Magnus, who was trying to get his foot back from Alec, froze. He was barely breathing as he slowly looked back up at Alec. Genuine fear on his face. “They did what? Don’t listen to what they say about me,” Magnus ordered, sitting up straighter and digging for something. “Where’s my phone?”

Alec fell back against the arm of the couch, laughing as Magnus continued to look for his phone. Standing and moving towards the kitchen.

“I’m serious!” he called out, coming back with his phone in his hand. “Everything they said was a lie. Oh god. They didn’t mention Peru, did they? Don’t listen to them, Alexander, they’re horrible friends.”

Alec’s laughter cut off suddenly, air leaving his lungs in a loud exhale, heart skipping before stopping.

Magnus stopped suddenly too, freezing in place. Alec stood slowly, approaching Magnus. It was the first time all night Magnus had said his full name. Alec had almost forgotten just what it felt like to hear it.

Magnus dropped his phone, Alec was pretty sure he heard the screen crack but neither of them said anything or made a move to pick it up. Alec stopped when he could feel Magnus’ breath on his neck, looking down at him. He could smell the shampoo Magnus always used, could feel the heat coming from his body.

Alec reached out slowly, resting one hand on Magnus’ hip. Alec stared at his lips for a minute before bringing his gaze back to Magnus’ eyes.

Instead of kissing him, Alec licked his lips, watching Magnus watch the action.

“I have a question,” Alec said, words barely loud enough to be heard.

“Anything.”

“Has Ragnor always had horns?” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus’ gaze moved back to his eyes and they stood there for a moment, everything stopped, suspended, and then it broke on a wave of noise as Magnus starting giggling. He laughed so hard he had to bury his head against Alec’s chest, muffling the sounds with Alec’s hoodie. Not that Alec minded, running his hand soothingly up and down Magnus sides and trying not to laugh himself.

When Magnus finally stopped laughing, he stayed pressed against Alec, looking up at him. The only places they touched were where Magnus pressed against him and Alec’s hand resting on Magnus’ waist. Magnus’ arms hung at his side, Alec’s other hand did the same.

“Yes,” Magnus finally whispered. “I do believe Ragnor has had the horns since the day he was born. They’re his warlock mark.”

Alec cocked his head. “Why have I never seen them before and what’s a warlock mark?”

Magnus didn’t bother moving as he answered. “You haven’t seen them because mundanes don’t see them. They’re glamoured. We can choose to let you see, though. Apparently, Ragnor decided to show you. And, a warlock mark…” Magnus trailed off for a moment and finally pulled back slightly, just so he could look at Alec properly. “We’re born with them. Something that shows our… Well, something that shows how we’re different. Part demon.”

Alec nodded slowly, taking that in. His eyes ran over Magnus, squinting to see something he’d never noticed before. He’d started stroking Magnus’ side again without realizing it. Finally, he gave up. “You have one?”

Magnus nodded, looking away. “Er. Yes. We…all warlocks have them. Some…it’s more obvious than others. Catarina has blue skin for instance.”

Alec moved his other hand to the side of Magnus’ neck, touching him so lightly Magnus barely felt it. He didn’t force Magnus to look at him, though.

“What’s—” he paused, licked his lips as his throat was suddenly dry. “What’s yours?”

Magnus’ gaze darted back to him for a moment and then away once more. “I usually hide them,” he admitted.

Alec waited, still stroking his side, barely touching him at all. Alec wanted to know but he wouldn’t press the matter.

Magnus breathed out, eyes shutting. “It’s my eyes.”

Alec stilled for a moment then, of course. He’d seen it, hadn’t he? Just small flashes here and there. When Magnus was sick. When…when things got heated and Magnus closed his eyes tightly. Flashes of a brighter color in his eyes.

They were both breathing hard suddenly, Alec’s hands still lightly holding Magnus. Magnus’ eyes closed as he focused on breathing.

“Can I see?”

Magnus nodded slowly, breathing deeply through his nose.

Alec held his breath as Magnus opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head back to look up at Alec and…

Alec’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened, blood rushed, electrified. He breathed out after a minute, both hands moving to frame Magnus’ face, touch as light as ever.

“Wow.” Alec felt stupid but he couldn’t look away, couldn’t form an actual word so he just said it again, “Wow.”

Think, Alec. Words. Alec shook his head, eyes locked on Magnus’. They seemed to glow, a bright yellow-green color. The pupils like… “Cat eyes,” Alec breathed and then laughed. “Of course, perfect for you.”

Alec noticed it a moment later, how uncomfortable Magnus was. He moved his hands down Magnus’ neck, along his arms until he captured his hands. “You…you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Magnus breathed out harshly but didn’t say anything. Alec could feel how his pulse was racing in his wrists. “I mean…you’ve always been beautiful but…” Alec trailed off, looking down at their hands entwined instead of Magnus’ face. Blue sparks danced across Magnus’ fingers and Alec wondered if it was on purpose or not.

“But what?”

Alec shook his head, smiling up at him and trying not to get lost in his real eyes but it was impossible, they pulled him in and wouldn’t let him go. “I don’t want to sound cliché and all…mushy,” he admitted.

Magnus grinned, breathing slightly more even. “Be mushy,” he shrugged.

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes. But he dropped one of Magnus’ hands, moving his fingers lightly across Magnus’ face. He felt Magnus’ breath catch when his ran his fingers across his jaw before moving closer, tangling his hand in Magnus’ hair.

He leaned down slightly, staring into his eyes, before relenting. “Fine. You’re…exquisite.”

They were both too aware of the fact that the smallest shift would have their lips meeting. All the oxygen had been sucked from the room, Alec was sure. There was nothing left to breathe but Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.

Alec grinned. “Magnificent.”

The moment shattered, but in a good way, as Magnus groaned, burying his head against Alec’s neck, breath warm, sending shivers down his back. “Was that a pun?”

Alec shrugged, knowing Magnus could feel his quiet laugh. “Maybe. You’re just so…magical.”

Magnus snorted, moving to pull away but Alec snatched his hands again, not wanting to let him go yet. He took a minute to breathe, gathering his thoughts before looking back at Magnus who was staring at him, waiting. His eyes were glamoured again but Alec knew what the real Magnus looked like now so it didn’t matter. Made it easier to concentrate actually, because the cat eyes… Alec shook his head, telling himself not to think of that right then.

“I don’t know if you know this,” Alec finally whispered, “but…I’m kind of crazy about you… And…just, if you want, you don’t have to hide your eyes from me.”

Magnus swallowed, looking away before nodding.

Alec stared at their hands, watching the blue flames sparking across them, entranced. When he looked back up, Magnus was already looking at him, cat eyes on display. They were different, a little strange, but also the same eyes he’d been staring into, getting lost in, for months now.

Alec shook his head, breathing out harshly. “I really want to kiss you right now but I’m not going to because I don’t think I’d ever be able to stop and…I don’t want to keep ignoring things. I want to be with you, but I want to have a strong relationship that won’t crumble…okay?”

Magnus nodded, gripping his hands more tightly. “I want that too, Alexander.”

Alec groaned, low in his throat. Damn Magnus, using his name like that, wrecking him.

Alec couldn’t help it, tugging Magnus in closer and wrapping his arms around him. Magnus laughed but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Alec.

Alec didn’t kiss him, even though he wanted nothing more. There were still things to talk about, they were moving slowly even if, somehow, it already felt like everything that mattered had been settled.

Alec didn’t kiss Magnus, technically. But he did press his lips to Magnus’ cheek and he did crawl in bed next to him, falling asleep with Magnus tucked up next to him, his head resting over Alec’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I promised updates twice a week until the end or I at least mentioned it buuuut, I'm going on a "writer's retreat" next week (I say "writer's retreat" because it's me and my lovely mother, going up to the lake for the week to write and read and relax) and I'm not sure about the internet situation though normally it sucks up there so I probably won't post until...next weekend? Anywhere between Saturday and Monday but Monday at the latest! I will try to post something sooner but make no promises!
> 
> I love you all, you're awesome people and lovely biscuits and I should sleep but I LOVE YOU! <3<3<3<3
> 
> On [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) you can bug me about when my next update is, if you'd like. ;)  
> P.s. You MIIIIIIGHT want to follow my [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) soon if you want to know what I could be working on next...
> 
> Side note: I know Magnus also doesn't have a belly button, this will be addressed later. =D


End file.
